


Brothers and Boyfriends

by Devil_In_Disguise



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: And Olivarry, F/M, I Love Me Some Queen Sibling Feels, M/M, obviously, what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_In_Disguise/pseuds/Devil_In_Disguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reupload </p><p>Thea is sick and tired of Oliver going all "over-protective big brother" on anyone who she shows the slightest interest in, so it's up to Ollie's boyfriend to help her understand why he does it. Set between 'The Brave and The Bold' and 'The Climb'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers and Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why, but I just woke up today (around three in the afternoon but whatever) and while I was trying to finish another Barry/Oliver smut oneshot I've been working on (which I should have up in a day or so), I kept finding myself wanting to write a fic with Thea at the center. I’ve only ever written little bits of her into my other stories despite her being one of my favorite characters, so I came up with this. Hope you all like it!
> 
> Wordswehavesaid pointed out to me that I forgot to say that this is in between episodes 8 and 9 of Arrow and Flash so it's after the Bivolo and Boomerang fiascos but before the start of the Ras Al Ghul and Reverse Flash fiascos.

Thea Queen is fully capable of protecting herself.

She believes she’s proven that time and time again. So why is it that when she walked into Verdant with Chase acting the least bit flirty, Oliver has to give him the big brother talk? She wasn’t even dating him, at least not yet. Maybe in the future. Sure, he wasn’t Roy, but it could be fun. And if it ever did happen she could handle herself.

She plopped unhappily in a seat at the bar beside Ollie’s new boyfriend; Barry she thinks is his name. She’s never really talked to him. She glimpsed him last time he was in town as he was saying goodbye to Oliver, and also mentioning something about a boomerang captain, whatever that meant. She did not need to know what sort of kinky things her brother and his boyfriend got up to in their sex life.

But he was leaving to head back to Central City just as she had arrived (why Oliver had chosen a boyfriend that lived so far away she would never know…well there were a few things she could think of, but Ollie wasn’t like that anymore) so they had only been introduced very quickly before he left. She wasn’t sure if she liked him or not yet. Ollie was certainly smitten, and Barry appeared to truly care for him based on what little she saw, but she wasn’t sure. He was the first real relationship Ollie had gotten in since the island, barring the brief time he dated McKenna Hall which didn’t really count in Thea’s opinion, and she wanted it to work out for him.

“Hey Thea, it’s nice to see you again.” Barry said brightly, with a smile that could probably warm the hearts of even the most depressed people. Thea failed to return it though, as turning to look at him gave her an unblocked view of her brother and Chase. Annoyance and frustration entered her features again. Barry’s smile dimmed and he glanced behind himself at the scene she was so focused on before turning his attention back to her.

“He’s just trying to protect you. You know that right?” Barry queried and Thea let out a huff. “I know he thinks he’s protecting me, but I can take care of myself. It’s not his place to scare off anyone I could potentially have a relationship with.” She retorted with a heated glare at Barry that had little to do with him if she was honest with herself. Barry chuckled slightly. Now the glare had a bit more to do with him. Her suffering was not funny.

Barry seemed to notice he was making her more upset so he started to explain himself. “Oliver’s not trying to scare him off.” He declared, looking almost as confident in his words as she was disbelieving of them. “What the hell are you talking about?” She demanded looking at him like he was crazy. Barry let out a long breath and set down the drink Thea was pretty sure he hadn’t even taken a sip of, judging by how much she has her bartender’s put in a glass and how full his glass is. That just bothered her more; her club has good alcohol!

“He’s your older brother, that makes it his job to keep you safe.” She went to say something but Barry started hurried on, seeing the look on her face. “He was stranded on an island for five years away from you where he couldn’t protect you, and now with everything that’s happened…” Barry trailed off, pausing for a moment, allowing Thea a chance to wonder just how much he knew about her and Ollie’s currently strained relationship and the reasons behind it. “He already feels like he’s failed you. And he knows that he can’t protect for your whole life, eventually he will have to trust that responsibility to the man or woman you decide you want to be with. And he wants to be sure that they will protect you and care for you as fiercely as he does, or at least as close as anyone can get to the way he does. He wants to know that no matter what they will always put you first. That if someone were to take out a gun and shoot at you, they would step in front of the bullet just like he would.”

“Oliver’s not trying to scare him off.” Thea echoed Barry’s earlier statement with sudden realization. “He’s trying to see if he’ll fight for you.” Barry added. “Because trust me Thea, if someone isn’t willing to fight for you against him, who loves and cares for you, and would never hurt you…intentionally” Thea couldn’t suppress a smirk at that. “then they will never fight for you when it really counts. And as capable as I’m sure you are at defending yourself, you shouldn’t give yourself someone who you aren’t one hundred percent sure will always have your back.” Barry finished seriously.

Thea tilted her head to the side. “Would you?” She questioned curiously. “Would I what?” Barry responded, confusion entering his voice. “Would you step in front of a bullet for Ollie?” She elaborated giving him an intense look. He looked directly into her eyes, unflinching and unhesitant. “Absolutely.” He stated simply, sincerity evident in his voice and expression. Thea nodded approvingly. Good, her brother deserved that kind of loyalty and devotion. No matter how strained their current relationship is or how much he's annoying her she will always want the best for him, and for him to just be happy for once.

“I’ve never thought about it that way before. I guess I understand. It’s still annoying though.” Thea wouldn’t concede on that front. Barry accepted that, even nodding in agreement. “Just try to remember that everything he does, no matter how annoying it may be, comes from a place of pure love. He loves you more than anyone else in the world.” Barry observed. “Even more than you?” Thea joked, bumping her shoulder into Barry’s. “Of course. I don’t delude myself into thinking I could ever matter more to him than you. If it comes down to it, he will always choose you over me without a second thought, even though I know he loves me.” Barry admitted. “You don’t seem bothered by that.” Thea pointed out. “Why would the fact that he is so loving and dedicated towards his little sister bother me? I think it’s one of his most endearing qualities.” Barry replied with a soft smile Thea couldn’t resist returning.

“Besides, you can’t be too annoyed at him for being protective of you.” Barry announced. “Oh, and why not?” She inquired with a raised eyebrow. Barry smirked. “Can you honestly tell me that when you sat down beside me, the thought of making sure I truly love Oliver and am not going to hurt him didn’t cross your mind even once.” Thea’s silence spoke volumes. “That’s what I thought.” Barry laughed. “Smartass.” Thea muttered with a roll of her eyes, before giving in and joining his laughter.

It took a minute for the two to stop laughing. By that time it seemed Ollie had finally finished his talk with Chase as he was navigating the throng of people back to the bar where they were. He had a troubled look on his face and Thea tried to suppress her sigh.

“I don’t like him. I don’t know quite what it is, but something about him is just not right.” Oliver decreed with a frown. “Well don’t worry. I can handle the big, bad DJ.” Thea remarked with as little exasperation as she could manage. She got up to move past her brother and get to work, but her thoughts turned to her and Barry’s conversation and she saw the worry and love in her brother’s eyes.

She reach out and hugged her brother tightly. “I love you Ollie.” She murmured into his chest. His arms were now tight around her as well and his head was resting on top of hers. “I love you too Thea.” His voice was soft and soothing, and until just now Thea hadn’t realized just how much the rift between them was really bothering her. It was several minutes before they let go of each other, each sporting a smile.

“I’ve got to get to work. It was nice seeing you Barry.” Thea acknowledged the Central City man whose bright smile had returned full force. “It was nice seeing you too.” He replied happily before she walked off feeling much better then when she’d come into the club tonight.

She headed towards her office and just as she reached the staircase she took a glance back at her brother and Barry. Barry was talking animatedly about something and Oliver was beaming at him with pure adoration, looking happier than she’d seen him in a very long time. Her smile grew even more as observed the scene fondly.

Thea Queen has decided that she likes Barry Allen very much.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was interesting. I love Thea and I think I will definitely have to do more with her in the future. I would really appreciate any feedback you have for me. See you soon, and Never Stop Writing!


End file.
